A Parent's Fear
by Cinnamon Clover
Summary: The last three days have been Vanilla and Vector's worst nightmares brought to life. Their children were missing.
1. Three Days Gone By

A Parent's Fear

Chapter One: Three Days Gone By

* * *

Disclaimer: This is a non for profit work and does not claim ownership for any characters or locations in this story. All that is claimed to belong to the author is this story. Sonic the Hedgehog and all canon material is owned by Sega.

* * *

_It had been three days._

Three days had slowly crawled by, and still no one had found them. Three spine chilling sunrises since she had hugged them close. Three sleepless eves since he had told them a bedtime story.

Three days... and their children were still missing.

Vector stole a glance at his wife, her honey eyes that were once full of life but now empty as their children's playroom looking straight ahead as she sat next to him on the upholstery. Dead as the spirit that used reside in her. Her fur, which she usually went to great ends to keep well groomed, was disheveled and grimy. Underneath her coat, her eyes were puffy and dry, irritated from the tears she shed. Her shoulders drooped and her long ears fell. It was hard to believe that was the same woman he married. The same beautiful young mother who was willing to do anything to keep her daughter safe, but that girl was gone. Vanilla was broken.

_'You're one to talk,'_ he chided himself.

It was true. He was handling the situation as well as she was, if not worse. He had not even moved from couch since he got home the after the first day of searching. She at least got up a few times to pour herself some tea. She at least tried to put on a smile when Tails and Sonic came by to check up on the heart broken parents. She at least was keeping up with the search efforts. All he had done was sit and cry.

_'You're the leader of the team that's out there looking for them and all you can do is cry,' _he continued his internal whiplash, _'pathetic.'_

He let out a sigh of resignation. As much as he wanted, even needed, to help find his son and daughter, he knew the consequences of being too close to a case. Rationale flies out the door when the case is too personal. Being the father of the missing Mobians is definitely too close. Not that he didn't try, no, but, after seeing the tough as nails Chaotix leader burst his dams three times in the course of an hour, it became very clear to Espio that it would be best that his boss went home and let him handle the case by himself. To be frank, though, even Espio was struggling.

After all, his friend was missing too.

Were they hurt? Were they sick? Scared? Tired? Hungry?

These questions burned him from deep inside his core. Not knowing killed him. It broke him, just as it had with his wife.

He didn't even know if they were alive.

_'Stop thinking about it,'_ he ordered himself, trying to derail his train of thought.

But he couldn't. He couldn't stop his thoughts from drifting back to the safety of his children, Charmy and Cream.

Charmy, his seven year old son and former teammate whom he had adopted just weeks before he tied the knot with Vanilla. As much as his annoying hyper-active childlike behavior had been nuisance in the workplace, it was perfect for life of the care-free child he had become. He really should have been that all along, but only Chaotix team members could live at the workplace and Vector cared about the kid too much to throw him out on the street. Now that he had a real home, though, Vector had no issue dismissing the child.

It had actually been her idea, adopting Charmy that is. She didn't like that a child just a few months older than her daughter was in the workforce, and she took no comfort in its justifications. They took him in, tried to keep him safe and let him have a relatively carefree childhood. His smile filled their hearts with joy and the weight of the world suddenly became more manageable.

Now, it felt like gigantic boulders chaining them to the floor.

Cream, his wife's seven year old daughter from her first marriage whom he legally adopted the same day as Charmy. She was every bit as graceful and beautiful as her mother. She had warmed up to him immediately, calling him "daddy" from the moment they told her they were together. She could find a bright side in any situation and got along with nearly everyone she met. She was the a light in her parent's heart.

With her gone, it felt like the sun would never shine again, even if they could feel its warmth against their face.

If only he could see Charmy's intoxicating grin again, he would never get complain about him waking them up at five in the morning.

If only he could hear Cream's honey-sweet voice again, he would drink pretend tea with her till the day he died.

If only he could hug them again, he would read them two stories every night, no matter how tired he was.

If only he could tell them he loved them one last time...

For the first time since he got home over two days ago, he picked himself up off the davenport before getting bringing his knees down to the floorboards.

_'Dear God,' _he begged, holding his hands together, _'I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, please, bring them back to us. I'll give anything, I'll be the best father ever, I'll show up to everything, I'll do everything a father is supposed to do, just please bring them home.'_

He didn't hear the phone ringing. He didn't pay any mind to the dry greeting his wife gave to the caller. He didn't even notice the sound of the sound of it hitting the floor next to him.

The only thing he made out were his prayers being answered by the caller.

**"We found them."**


	2. Found

**Author's Note:**

First of all, I would like to thank a few people.

Thanks to everyone whose taken a chance on this story and have read up to here! Seriously, you people are awesome!

Thank you for favoriting and following the story, Princess Cannelle, Matthais Unidostres, and chillybbbb517. Seriously, this is my first Sonic fanfic and I was terrified about how it would be received. You three are proof that those fears were for nothing!

Also, thank you for following the story, The Dragon Legend. Like I said above, you eased my fears about this story.

Lastly, I offer my extreme gratitude to Matthais Unidostres for his encouragement.

Now on with the story!

* * *

A Parent's Fear

Chapter Two: Found

* * *

Disclaimer: This is a non for profit work and does not claim ownership for any characters or locations in this story. All that is claimed to belong to the author is this story. Sonic the Hedgehog and all canon material is owned by Sega.

* * *

"We found them"

Those were the words that passed the chameleon's lips before snapping his phone shut. Those three words were the most impactful in the world to the rabbit and crocodile parents, and probably him to.

To be more accurate, Cheese found and led him to a cave where he found them, but still,

_'We found them'_

It was almost too good to believe.

Almost.

The shock had yet to settle in as he looked glanced down to the two children in his arms. He could feel their feverish temperatures, but he didn't even need to touch them to know just how bad they were. The stench of fresh vomit on the cave floor got the job done. Their dull coats wasn't a good sign, nor was the green substance dripping from their now red noses. The wheezing and moaning didn't help ease his worries either. There was no denying it. The brother and sister were sick, very **very** sick.

_'We found them'_

At least now they could get the care they needed.

The little chao flew over to his friend's and squeaked in fear for his best friend's health before taking his place, flying beside the ailing rabbit.

"Ugh" the little black and yellow bee moaned weakly before letting out a fit of wet coughing.

The purple ninja paused for a moment, in part in worry that he'd woken up the sickly boy, in part due to the fact that he was already covered in vomit.

After a moment of neither happening he continued on his way.

_'We found them'_

If they found them an hour or two later, this case would have a very tragic ending.

_'We found them'_

He wasn't even sure he cared how they ended up sick in that cave.

_**'Oh God, we found them'**_

All that mattered is that they found them before it was too late.

They were going to be ok. They were going to live. They were safe.

They were going _home_.

* * *

Tears of relief had yet to cease flowing from their tired eyes. For the first time in what felt like a millennium, the corners of their mouths pointed upwards. They let out a sigh they hadn't even realized they were keeping as they held the rabbit and bee close.

Their babies were **safe**. Their babies were **alive**.

It didn't matter what Espio said after that. **Nothing** mattered after that.

Their babies were **_home_**.

That's all that mattered to the parents.

It didn't matter that Charmy's innards now coated the former Chaotix member's mouth, face and thorax. It didn't matter that Cream's lungs out were coming closer to flying out with every cough that came out of the young rabbit. It didn't matter that they were so hot that it hurt the parents to hold them.

_'Though,' _the cream colored rabbit held her hand against the young bee's forehead before removing it quickly, _'it would be pretty foolish of me _not_ to take their temperatures.'_

Still, they were **home**. They would **live**. They were **safe**.

Silently laying Charmy against the armrest in his unsettling still state next to his father, Vanilla got off the couch to retrieve the thermometer.

* * *

_104.2° F_

That was what the temperature read after it had been lodged in her floppy eared princess' ear. She had wanted to use the oral thermometer, but they were obviously not waking up anytime soon. Without even taking a moment to change the tip, not thinking about the additional problems that could arise, she replaced it into the seven year old bee's lobe.

_103.6° F_

At least it wasn't as bad as Cream's, but still, that was a very high fever.

It was official. They were in need of clinical attention. **Now**. Not when Dr. Quack had an opening. Not first thing in the morning. **Now**.

Without a thought, the phone was instantly off the floor and in Vector's grasp, his claws feverishly dialing the three digit number for the hospital.

"My kids are vomitin' and burnin' up like crazy!" she laid a wet washrag against the cream colored baby bunny, noting the fear perpetrating his voice as he spoke to the dispatcher.


	3. Hospital

**Author's Note:**

Like in the previous chapter, I would like to thank a few people.

Thanks to everyone who have read this story and have been patiently waiting while I've worked on my AP homework! After this, I might not be able to get a new chapter up every week, but, when I do, it'll be up on Sundays.

Thank you for favoriting the story, Matthais Unidostres, chillybbbb517, Raymoney, and AimeeRoseF! I was, and still am, terrified of switching my allegiances from ponies to Sonic, and knowing that my contributions are appreciated assures me I made the right choice in my moments of doubt.

Also, thank you for following the story, Cinnamon Cupcake, Matthais Unidostres, chillybbbb517, The Dragon Legend, Raymoney, and AimeeRoseF! As stated above, knowing that all that effort that was appreciated when I wrote for ponies is appreciated for my work here as well is a great comfort to me.

Lastly, I offer my most esteemed gratitude to Matthais Unidostres and The Dragon Legend for their encouragement and support as I write this story.

* * *

A Parent's Fear  
Chapter Three: Hospital

* * *

Disclaimer: This is a non for profit work and does not claim ownership for any characters or locations in this story. All that is claimed to belong to the author is this story. Sonic the Hedgehog and all canon material is owned by Sega.

* * *

Victor _hated_ waiting rooms.

He hated the decade old fashion catalogs lying scattered on the knee high table top. He hated the border line psychotic smile on the Omochao informational posters. He hated the puke like yellow paint that graced the walls.

But what he hated most of all were the doors. The double wooden swinging doors that were now the only thing dividing him from his children.

His children _needed_ their father.

He was **scared**. He would never admit to it, but he was scared.

What if they were hurt? What if they were hungry? What if they were scared?

It was even worse than those minutes right before they received the call from his partner, at the time not knowing where they were.

He _needed_ his children.

He was not merely **scared**. He was beyond all words **_terrified_**.

He hadn't known it till now, but there was one thing more spine chilling than not knowing where one's children were.

**_Knowing_** where they were, but being **_unable_** to help them.

It was the most useless feeling he had ever felt.

He couldn't stop himself if he thought his children were being put at risk, even so far as to kidnap them to keep them safe. Cream had far more composure and grace than anyone ever gave her credit for. She always understood her children had to take some risks and she let them, so long as she knew they were safe. Well, besides that one time she asked him to take Cream home from that space voyage.

The one time his over protective parenting would have saved the day. The one time him walking them to school would have made a difference. The one time they needed them to save them.

He had **_failed_** them.

He had **_failed_** his friend and teammate, Espio, not being able to pull himself together to put the case to rest. It was almost as hard on the chameleon as it had been on him, but he managed to keep himself collected.

He had **_failed_** his wife, Vanilla, not staying strong so she could have someone sturdy to lean on while she cried. It was his duty to always be there, but he couldn't even comfort her as she wept.

But, worst of all, he had **_failed_** his children, Charmy and Cream, who asked for little more than his love and protection. He had failed them on both counts. He had failed to put his own pain behind to find them. He had failed to keep them safe. He had failed to rescue them.

And, right now, he was **_failing_** to be there for them.

He stole a glance at his wife, and his felt his heart shatter for the umpteenth time since his children disappeared. She was in the chair nearest to him, her head resting in her hands, her eyes looking dull and lifeless, blinking rapidly as they tried to keep their owner from succumbing to her lassitude. Her hands were trembling, struggling to hold her head up as she waited for news on her children. She looked so weak, so frail.

Attempting to comfort her, he placed his hand on her back.

He wasn't fairing any better.

His eyes were heavy, but he refused to snap them shut, even for the fraction of a second it took to blink would a fraction of second too many.

His legs felt like putty, but he refused to leave his post by the door, even for a mere moment's rest.

If he sat down, if he blinked, he was just that much more likely to succumb to fatigue. He needed to be awake when the doctor came. He needed to be.

He **_would_** **_not_** fail them.

Not this time. Not ever again.

He **_would_** be there for them.

* * *

It felt like an eternity, the time since their children had disappeared behind the double doors, that is.

In all actuality, it had just been over an hour since their children were carried in, but it felt like much, **much** longer. That's when a nurse approached the couple, motioning for them to follow her. Not a word passed between the three as she led them to the children's ward, the only sound heard being their quick paced footsteps against hard ceramic tile.

"They're quite fortunate," the nurse broke the uneasy semi-silence right before turning the corner into the examination room where the doctor was waiting, "Most wouldn't have made it out there as long as they had without water, no matter the circumstances."

"They're little miracle patients, that's for sure," a new, gruff voice continued.

Looking around for its source, Vecter and Vanilla found an orange tabby wearing a white lab coat, presumably their doctor.

Taking the silence as a nod to continue, the cat continued, "Most patients that come in as bad as these two did have a zero chance of making a full recovery. Most suffer from permanent damage, but we have found none."

"So, they'll get better? They can go home soon?" Vector asked, excited at the thought of things going back to the way they were before.

"Yes. In fact, Charmy can be taken home when we're done here," the doctor replied.

* * *

_It's dark._

That was the first thing noticed. He was surrounded by pitch-black nothingness.

_Where am I?_

He didn't know where he was, that was the thought that followed. Maybe he was Nowhere.

_Am I dead?_

He didn't know what it was like to be dead, but if this was what Death was like, he didn't want anything to do with it.

_How'd I kick the big one?_

If he was dead, why couldn't he remember dying? He'd never asked if people remembered dying, but he always thought they did. The last thing he remembered though was…

_Oh yeah._

…

_Maybe he **was** dead._

…

_Hurt_

His entire body was hurting, his head more so than anything else. That was a relief, in its own cruel way.

Death meant no more hurting. He felt so much _hurt_, it was a gift from up above.

**It meant he was alive.**

_Why's it so dark, then? It wasn't even this dark in the cave._

He wasn't dead, so maybe his eyes were closed? He tried opening them, only to shut them tight in response to the bright lights around him.

He didn't have the first clue where he was and he hurt even more than that one time he got into Espio's swords, but alive none the less.


	4. Bedside Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

Again, thank you to everyone who has read my story. It really is a pleasure, writing and knowing what I produce is appreciated. It's fun when you know your efforts are appreciated by others.

Anyway, I would like to thank favorites, Matthais Unidostres, chillybbbb517, Raymoney, Ameth18, and Easarix, and followers, Cinnamon Cupcake, Matthais Unidostres, chillybbbb517, The Dragon Legend, Raymoney, AimeeRoseF, and Easarix. Your notice and recognition is what keep this story alive.

Before I go, I have something to ask of you. I know I might seem a little grabby, but could someone please review? I like to know what you guys think, and it really helps me, as an author, to improve. I know you guys are probably very busy, just like me, but it would only take a moment and it would not go unrewarded or unnoticed.

Thank you everyone, and now on with the story!

* * *

A Parent's Fear

Chapter Four: Bedside Etiquette

* * *

Disclaimer: This is a non for profit work and does not claim ownership for any characters or locations in this story. All that is claimed to belong to the author is this story. Sonic the Hedgehog and all canon material is owned by Sega.

* * *

_103.1° F_

Vanilla let out small sigh and slid the electronic thermometer on to the bedside table. It had been three hours since they returned home from the hospital (courtesy of their friend, Tails, and the X-Tornado), and his fever had only gone down by a tenth of a degree. She knew it might be some time for his relentless pyrexia to die down, she had done this song and dance before, but this was... different.

Quieter, no, there was just as much coughing, snuffling, sneezing and up chucking as to be expected with a child recuperating from an ailment, if not much more.

Sleepier, maybe, likely in accolades with the last two sleepless nights. It probably wasn't going to end well, missing three nights' rest.

Scarier, yes, that's what made it so foreign. It was far more nerve-wracking than it usually was when one of her children were under the weather.

For one thing, he had only woken up once. It was while she and her husband were talking with the tabby doctor, and one of the nurses used this opportunity to give him his oral medication before he drowsed off again. He hadn't woken before then, when the sirens had been blaring right outside their front door, nor when they'd been examining him, according to one of the nurses. He hadn't opened his eyes again, sleeping right through the loud roar of the kitsune piloted aircraft as it landed at their feet and only barely attempting turning his head the other direction in response to me sponging off his face.

He was such a light sleeper, even previous times when he was sick, all it usually took was some sun hitting his face to get him up in the morning.

Now, he was could easily be the heaviest sleeper on the face of the world.

Another worrying point, his helmet... it wasn't...

His guise seemed so... anomalous without his favorite piece of headgear. He had worn it practically twenty-four seven, only taking it off when he needed a bath.

He had worn it since he was four, having received it as a gift from Espio when the bee first joined Chaotix three years ago. It was a measure he put in place after the young insect accidentally stumbled upon some of the chameleon's more dangerous ninja tools, hoping to keep their youngest and newest detective from getting too badly hurt.

It was more than protecting his head, though, it was protecting his heart. It reminded him that he had another family, even if it wasn't in the traditional sense.

Now, however, it sat, cracked in two, dried blood and shattered rock around the rift, next to the thermometer on the nightstand, a somewhat bloodied bandage wrap taking its place on his cap.

If he hadn't been wearing it, he wouldn't be here right now.

That was the most unsettling part, how much of a close call it was. If it struck just a centimeter more to the left, where the helmets weak point was, he would have been gone within mere moments. He was going to be fine, but still, the thought of her son just being a hundredth of meter away from an early demise… it was enough to bring the mother rabbit to ballistics. It wouldn't have mattered how fast they were found, he'd be long gone before they even got out of the cave.

_'Don't think about it, all these thoughts are going to bring is pain. They won't help anyone, especially not you, and especially not Charmy,' _she scolded herself as she made her way to the kitchen to retrieve a fresh rag, _'He needs his mom. He needs his mom, and he doesn't have the luxury of being able to wait for her to dry her eyes. He needs her __**now.**__' _

Upon her return, she swapped the dish cloth sitting against his forehead, right below the dressing, with the one in her hand, and prepared to take his reading again.

"Don't worry, Charmy," she whispered softly, knowing full and well he wouldn't hear her, "Mommy's here."

_102.8° F_

Ten minutes ago, it had three fractions of a degree higher.

Could this mean... his fever was breaking?

Or, at least, would be breaking tomorrow?

A mom could hope, but she wouldn't be surprised if it went back up within the hour.

That's why she needed to stay right where she was, on the other end of her son's bed. He might lose his medicine all over the covers, requiring a clean blanket. He might start thrashing out at twisted fever dreams and need her to calm him down. He might wake up needing a hug, and she'd never pull away. She would not leave him. She would not rest until he was well.

After all, a mother's work is never done.


	5. Eternally Waiting

**Author's Note:**

Hey everybody, it's me again. Just wanted to say thanks to all you lovely readers. Special thanks to Matthais Unidostres, chillybbbb517, Raymoney, Ameth18, Easarix, and chreisthewolf07 for favoriting this story and Cinnamon Cupcake, Matthais Unidostres, chillybbbb517, The Dragon Legend, Raymoney, AimeeRoseF, and Easarix for following it. Knowing that my writing isn't garbage makes all the difference. Also, extreme thanks to The Dragon Legend for her review. I wanted to hug Vanilla too.

Also, since this story is reaching is its end in the next chapter, I'm considering what I my next story shall be. I have two ideas I really like, but I'm having trouble choosing. One option is a direct sequel to this story. The other is a SU-SEGA bridging story. Please leave your suggestions or ideas in the reviews, if you so desire to share them.

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

A Parent's Fear

Chapter Five: Eternally Waiting

* * *

Disclaimer: This is a non for profit work and does not claim ownership for any characters or locations in this story. All that is claimed to belong to the author is this story. Sonic the Hedgehog and all canon material is owned by Sega.

* * *

_Still._

His daughter hadn't stirred once or given even the tiniest subconscious reaction to any of the pain she had succumbed to since she had come in, almost as if to mock the crocodile sitting vigil in the chair next to her. Normally, when the young rabbit or her bee brother were under the weather, this was a good thing. It meant the fever was breaking, that they were going to be well soon. Now, however, it was as chilling as the rain pelting the windows. It did not give way to the sweat to stop pouring down her neck. It did not mean her temperature would be breaking this evening. It did even give him reason to believe she would get well.

If anything, it meant the exact opposite. It meant her body was still too weak to moan or groan in the unbearable agony she was sure to be feeling. It meant her fever was still very high and very dangerous. It meant she was still at great risk.

She could be gone by tomorrow morn, even.

_Waiting._

That was all he could do, wasn't it? Wait and hope that tonight wasn't going to be _the_ night.

It was wrong, so very wrong. It was just one very wrong thing in this picture, however.

It was wrong, seeing his daughter, a child who was once energetic and playful, resorted to the weak, sickly bunny on the hospital bed.

It was wrong, how still the rabbit was, almost as if she had already succumbed to death.

It was wrong, how much it seemed like she sleeping, like she wasn't clinging to life.

It was wrong, knowing that the occupant of this bed was his baby girl, but being unable to recognize her under all the wires and bandages.

It was wrong, having the full knowledge that this could be his child's last night on earth, and not being even able to tell her goodbye.

He knew he could, but how would she know? How would she know she didn't die in a cold dark cave by her brother's side? How would she know that someone tried to save her, to do something to stop that horrible act from happening? How would she know that she was loved till the end?

_Why?_

Why did this have to happen? Why them? Why now? They were so young, so little; they hadn't even reached double digits yet. They still were babies, their babies. They were still needed on Mobius, why couldn't the universe understand that? That their parents couldn't survive without them? That they needed to make it, if only to keep their parent's hearts intact? That these two young Mobians had dreams of growing up to be movie stars and race car drivers? Did it matter at all that these children were still young enough to believe that Santa Clause was the one who gave them presents, that they were waiting for their first visit from the tooth fairy? These were babies, they weren't old and wrinkling. They shouldn't be at deaths door, they should be drinking from the fountain of life.

A parent shouldn't have to worry about burying their young. It wasn't right. They shouldn't have to bury them at all.

It hurt, feeling so hopeless to save his children. Charmy, the once hyperactive bee child he had taken in as a tot, now reduced to a crumpling mess of burning fevers and headaches, a direct result of head trauma. Cream, the sweet, innocent baby bunny, being too enfeebled by illness and bodily injuries to so much as moan in discomfort.

They said, if she woke up, it would be several weeks before she'd be up and running around again. According to Dr. Tigré, the doctor who talked to them earlier, his beautiful daughter had broken her left arm in two places and her leg, same side, in twice as many, as well cracking two ribs. The reptilian father refused to believe him and was shell shocked when the x-rays agreed. It now seemed incredulous that he hadn't noticed these wounds before, just like the many small cuts and bruises on her body. The law enforcement had even come in to question him on the grounds of child abuse._  
_

It was too much for the twenty-one year old dad to bear, but he did anyway. He had to stay, if not for himself, then for her. She needed someone to be there, in case she woke up. She needed someone to hold her hand, in case it would be her last moment of life. She needed someone to say goodbye, in case she didn't have the strength to do it herself.

She needed someone, and that someone was him. So he'd stay vigil, maybe till the end of time, praying for her to wake, for her to open her eyes and smile, for her to live.

He didn't care if he was eternally waiting.


	6. Come Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

Hey everybody, thanks for making it this far! It's been a real treat to share my work with you lovely folks! As always, my greatest thanks goes to Cinnamon Cupcake, Matthais Unidostres, chillybbbb517, The Dragon Legend, Raymoney, AimeeRoseF, Easarix, and GameLord 4BritishBronies for following my story, Matthais Unidostres, chillybbbb517, Raymoney, Ameth18, Easarix, chreisthewolf07, and GameLord 4BritishBronies for favoriting it, and The Dragon Legend, chillybbbb517, and chreisthewolf07 for leaving their comments. Your encouragement has been nothing but beneficial, and I hope the quality of this chapter proves that.

As you could probably tell by the last chapter's author's note and the story's updated status, this is the last chapter of _A Parent's Fear_. Now, that is not to say this is the end of this story's continuity. I have big things still in store for this crazy family.

I am, however, taking a break from this little happy family to focus on another, slightly less happy family. The next Sonic story, I've decided, is one that connects Sonic Underground to SEGA, up till that dreaded Sonic '06. Same guidelines apply, I won't update every week, but, when I do, it will be Sundays.

On a side note, I finally got a Sonic game! I bought a used Sonic Unleashed for the Wii and I love it! It's a dream come true, but my brother's hogging the Wii again! Er!

While I try to pry the nunchuck out of his grasp, please enjoy the story!

* * *

A Parent's Fear

Chapter Six: Come Morning Light

* * *

Disclaimer: This is a non for profit work and does not claim ownership for any characters or locations in this story. All that is claimed to belong to the author is this story. Sonic the Hedgehog and all canon material is owned by Sega.

* * *

Vector was not one to be described as a light sleeper. In fact, he was normally noted as a rather heavy sleeper.

However, "normally" no longer applied. The circumstances had changed, and this "normally", as well as any sense of safety he felt as a parent, flew out the window the day his children went missing.

He would never be able to feel with the upmost confidence that his children were alright. His children were often put in so much danger that he had never even considered, even with Eggman in decline. It hadn't occurred to him that so much as walking home by themselves could lead to near fatality.

He would never return to that fool's paradise that told them they were safe in their own neighborhood. His children would be walking with escorts till they were at least twenty, no matter how embarrassed they would be.

He would never be able to sleep with both eyes closed, always on edge at the faintest noise. He had to be ready to protect them without delay.

This made it almost ridiculously easy how the slight rustle of her ear twitching awoke him from his unrestful slumber. His eyes grabbed hold of hers. She was awake.

His baby girl, his daughter who wasn't able to even moan in pain the night before, who he feared would be long gone by the time the new day had arisen, had woken up.

It was the best thing he could ever ask for.

"D-daddy?" Her voice was pained, quiet and raspy, barely loud enough to be considered a whisper, but Vector heard her perfectly.

"Yes sweetheart," he spoke gently, trying to suppress the moisture building up in his eyes, even if they had sprung from joy and not sorrow.

If she ever needed her father to be her rock, it would be now and dammit if he didn't. He had already failed her, failed them, so many times. He couldn't fail his family again.

"Hurts," she quivered as a jolt of pain racked her body.

"Shh, sweetheart, I know," he calmed her down as best he could, despite how much hurt this was bringing him.

"Why?" it was little louder this time, or at least it felt like it was to the Chaotix leader.

Why. It shook him like a rag doll. He wished he knew. He desperately wanted to know why them, why their family.

"I don't know." he suddenly found his shoes very interesting.

A heavy blanket of silence fell between them until Cream dared to speak several minutes later.

"Where are we?" she sounded like she was in less pain than before.

It was a few moments later, after some consideration, that he finally answered.

"The hospital, you- you weren't-" he started, struggling to think of a way to explain this to her without scaring her, "You got hurt. You broke your arm and leg. You cracked a couple of ribs, too, so please don't try to get up yet."

"Oh" her voice were turned into a yawn as she spoke.

Wearing a little half smile, he stood up and turned to the door, "I'll be right back with the doc-"

"Wait," her calling sounded closer to a squeak than a shriek, "Where's Mom and Charmy?"

* * *

"Owie"

That was the sound that greeted the mother rabbit after she returned to the living room after cleaning up an incident in the children's room.

A young bee holding his head in pain as he sat up on the couch.

That was the sight that graced the mother rabbit as she entered the television room after her victory over regurgitated food.

Run toward the child and gently push him back down before giving him a gently hug.

That was the first thing she did after cleaning her child's bed spread of stomach acids.

"Your awake," she smiled as she gently squeezed his hand, watching as he drifted back to sleep.

Once again checking him internal body temperature, she placed the thermometer in his ear.

_100.4° F_

* * *

Most people don't think of parents as Brave

But I know better.

All you have to do go to the children's cancer ward

Because those parents define Brave to the letter.

They stand vigil, they watch through the night.

They try to not let their children see the tears as they fly.

They hug them and tell them everything will be alright.

They pray and they hope tonight won't be the night.

One can say that the child is strong, but they have their rock.

A Parent is Strong for when the child cannot.

A Parent's Fear is worst,

And their Bravery is top-notch

Just go to the children's cancer ward

They define Brave to the letter.


End file.
